We Could be Heros
by Jinora
Summary: An AU fic following gender bent versions of our favourite titans. It will feature episodes from the show, expansions on Carrinth's comics, as well a few of my own story lines. Warning, this is going to be a long, multichapter fic.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story. I know I have a bunch to work on, but I was so excited to start this one, I just couldn't wait! This fic is based off of the wonderful comics by carrinth. deviantart .com (no spaces). It will follow episodes from the show, stories from the comics, as well as some of my own storylines. I made a list of episodes I would like to cover in this fic, it's huge! I may not do them all, but I'm hoping to do as many as possible. Feel free to request an episode, if you'd like. **

**Disclaimer: 'Teen Titans' belongs to DC Comics, and Cartoon Network. If it belong to me, I wouldn't be writing this. Concept and design for Robyn, Kor, Beast Girl, Revan, Cyber, and any other gender bent version of the characters belongs to Carrinth. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beast Girl rolled over, sitting up in bed. She had been having a wonderful dream. She didn't remember what had happened, but she remembered it being awesome. She grinned sleepily, today was going to be a great day, she could just feel it. Yawning, she stretched her arms, glancing at her alarm clock.<p>

"Eek!" a quiet squeak escaped her lips as she jumped out of bed. How could she have slept through her alarm? She was late for training; Robyn was going to kill her. Pulling on her white karate gi, she ran down the hall towards the exercise room. Beast Girl burst through the doors, only to run right into Robyn.

"Beast Girl, how nice of you to join us," their intrepid leader greeted sarcastically. Crossing her arms, Robyn shifted her weight onto one hip as she waited for an explanation for Beast Girl's tardiness.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Beast Girl exclaimed, "I slept in and-"

"You slept in?" Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"Er... well... yes," Beast girl looked around the room, along the wall sat her teammates.

"Friend Revan. Tell me again why we must wear such uncomfortable earth clothing?" Kor, who obviously wasn't paying much attention to the scene in front of him, asked Revan, poking him in the shoulder in an attempt to get the other teen's attention.

Revan looked up from his book, folding over the corner of the page; he snapped it shut, pushing it to the side as he addressed his alien teammate.

"Robyn says-"

"Well, since you're already standing, why don't you go next?" Robyn told Beast Girl in a harsh tone.

"Erm... do I have to?" Beast Girl seemed to shrink as she asked the question, fiddling with her fingers.

Robyn just nodded, assuming a fighting stance, she awaited Beast Girl's first move.

Beast Girl did the same, bringing her arms up, mostly out of defence; she attempted a punch, before ducking to dodge a kick from Robyn. Beast Girl crouched, sweeping one leg under Robyn. The girl wonder jumped, leaving Beast Girl behind her. Beast Girl jumped forward, grabbing Robyn from behind before getting tossed across the room.

"EEEEK" Beast Girl shrieked as she flew threw the air.

Cyber, who had been icing a nasty bruise on the top of her head, jumped out of the way as beast girl crashed face-first into the wall beside her.

"Owie" Beast Girl mumbled, almost inaudibly, as she fell into a heap on the floor.

Robyn smiled apologetically "Good Try, Beast Girl. NEXT," Robyn dusted off her hands as she looked to the boys of the group.

Revan and Kor gave eachother looks. A small shroud of dark energy appeared behind Kor, discreetly pushing him forward.

"Kor, excellent," Robyn smiled, assuming another pose.

Kor did the same, keeping his eyes fixed on her face; he tried desperately not to look at the low cut collar of Robyn's gi. Don't look at Robyn's chest. Don't look at Robyn's chest. Robyn took a step forward, Kor's eyes moved quickly from her face to her torso, in attempt to read her body language. Kor froze. Ah... Valburk, I looked! His face went red, barley noticing as Robyn took him by the collar, tossing him across the room.

"Ah.." Unbridled joy, unbridled joy. Come on Kor, fly! He thought. Unfortunately it was no use, as he crashed into the wall, narrowly avoiding Beast Girl. Tiny hair-line cracks split the wall, spreading away from the impact point, as he slid down the wall.

"Weird, he's smiling!" Beast Girl commented, giving him a confused frown.

"Poor Kor, fall must have jarred his brain," Cyber said with a sigh, before examining the wall, which she would undoubtedly be spending the next couple of days fixing.

"Honestly, Kor," Robyn started, placing her hands on her hips as she loomed over him "Please pay attention during these training sessions. You okay?"

"Yes... Robyn," he breathed, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, Revan. You're the last one," Robyn turned to the dark haired teen who had been sitting next to Kor.

"Meh," he shrugged, standing slowly to face the girl wonder.

"Revan! The honour of Titan Tower's male species lies in your oddly soft and gentle hands! Do not die! Put that female in her place!" Kor called from the side, on cheering his fellow man.

"Thank you, Kor," Revan silently rolled his eyes as he approached their leader.

"And just what place is _that _o' grossly outnumbered male teammate?" Beast Girl asked, crossing her arms as she glared threateningly at Kor.

"Ah... Why, in the leading role of course..." Kor looked away, fiddling with his index fingers, "Equal placed teammate."

"Kor! Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Robyn ordered.

"Sorry Robyn," Kor grumbled.

The pair resumed their fight, Robyn moving into yet another pose, while Revan simply stood, a sour expression crossing his pale features.

Robyn lunged; bringing her fist forward in what looked like would have been a painful punch. Revan dropped, not only dodging the punch, but avoiding contacted with Robyn altogether.

"Good thinking, Rev!" Cyber yelled from her spot on the floor, "Stay down! Stay down!"

"Don't make any sudden movements!" Beast Girl added.

"Play dead!" Kor chimed in, "Maybe it'll lose interest and go away!"

"IT?" Robyn yelled a dark flush creeping into her cheeks.

"Climb a tree!"

"Curl into a ball!"

"Protect your face and neck!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. I just wanted to do something to introduce the characters. Don't forget to review! <strong>


End file.
